Bova Tannin
Bova Tannin is the third and youngest son of the former Dragon King Tannin and the first person to be one of Issei's subordinates. Appearance Bova bears a resemblances similar to his father, appearing as a Western Dragon about 10 meters tall. He also has a mini-dragon form, similar to Tannin. Personality Bova is noted to being a ruffian for his bad attitude and has been noted not to have the same personality as his father who is well respected in the Underworld. Although Bova does show respect to certain individuals such as Issei. There are times when Bova can also get a bit emotional, such as in Volume 22 when he gets emotional over Issei's decision in their team meeting, praising him with exaggeration. He despises being compared to his father and elder brothers due to having a sense of inferiority towards them. History Over the years, Bova has earned a bad reputation because of his delinquent behavior, well known throughout the Underworld, leaving some to doubt he is actually Tannin's son. He would constantly seek out powerful opponents to fight against. Plot Bova Tannin first appeared in Volume 22, having requested Rias for a meeting with Issei within an underground space beneath Kuoh Town. Upon being acquainted, Bova eagerly requests to be Issei's subordinate, Issei considers it but asks him to wait until after his High-Class Devil promotion for his answer. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Bova later appears arriving with Issei's team to temporary fill the role as his Pawn for the Rating Game World Tournament. 10 days later, although while their team having successfully won the first three matches, they received negative reviews from critics. The whole team was feeling down about it, but eventually regain their determination to make it to the finals. Their team would soon battle against Baraqiels team of Fallen Angels for the next match under rules of Object Break, where they must destroy Objects to earn points. Under Ravels instructions, both he and Issei explored the western side of our territory for a while when they heard that Team Lightning had won the first point. Ravel then instructed Bova to change into his miniature form from time to time to sneak into the opponent’s territory and scope out the situation, then report back to her but warned him not to go too far. The end resulted in their victory when Issei had defeated Baraqiel. In Volume 23, Bova and the team had just won another victory. In the waiting room, while resting, everyone discussed despite their continuing winning streak, how counter measures could be used against them no matter how strong they were. Bova even brought what his father used to say about how they can never have too many tactical plans. Later, Bova while in miniature form, brought coffee for Issei who was doing doing his business work, he wanted to ask what about him that Bova respected so much but was interrupted but saved thoughts for some other time. Days later in the club room, wanting to increase their fighting members invited Ouryuu over, but was intimidated that the human boy had a higher pawn value than him. Bova did take take a liking to Ouryuu joining their team when the boy stated that he will fight under Issei as his "Fist", Issei was able to tamper the dragon down by calling his "Fang" of the "Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth" which he immediately took a liking to as his tears flowed down. Their team's next big match up was against Dulio's team of reincarnated Angels under the game rules of "Rampage Ball", in which both teams must find the goals that appear all over the game field and then throw the ball in. During the game, Bova was moved from pawn to rook make room Nakiri and Elmenhilde. When the game had begun, they headed after the ball before the other team did, they were met with thunderclouds done by Dulio that caused ice cold heavy rain accompanied by lightning strikes that they attempted to dodged, Xenovia was able to catch it and then pass it to Bova. Bova attempted to swipe his giant claws at Nero who rushed to the Dragon, but this attack allowed his Sacred Gear to increase his defense, this gave him enough power to strike Bova enough to loosen his grip on the ball, which Nero took and headed to the goal, Ouryuu however was able to retrieve the ball and score the first points. The game goes on for a good long while as both teams scored a roughly even number of points. Bova and Ouryuu together used their highly destructive attacks in intended to penetrate the gaps in the enemy team’s formation, but were blocked by Ryuu Heikan and Nero. Later on, Bova was on his knees as he and Ouryuu were surrounded by their opponents and full of fatigue, but two were able to continue, albeit while bantering. He was soon amused at the boys dragon-like power, then the two unleashed their attacks at the bubble Issei was trapped in, thus freeing him. When the time ran out, Dulios team had won the match with the score 144 – 146. Within the waiting room after the match Bova was wailing at their loss as he couldn't live up to his new title as the Fang of the Red Dragon Emperor, for he desired a match similar to what Issei had with Sairaorg. Issei raised his spirits a bit by telling him a loss in the preliminaries is not a total defeat, for they still have more upcoming matches. In Volume DX.4, Bova took part of the strategy meeting for their upcoming match against Sona and her team and the during the conversation, Bova became impressed with Xenovia’s determination to fight Sona to prove her worth of being the student council president. On the day of the match, Bova and his team traveled to the Armaros Colosseum in the fallen angel’s territory and during the match, Bova was instructed to carry Xenovia to the area where some of Sona’s team were hiding. Bova supported Issei’s wish to fight Saji alone, telling Ravel that a duel between dragons cannot be intervened and Issei will carry shame if he does not accept the challenge. Bova was later facing against Bennia, but became frustrated for being unable to deal damage to her because of her speed. Bova and her team were victorious after Xenovia retires Sona in their fight. In Volume 24, When it came time for Rias' Rating Game match with Vali, everyone acted as guards outside the stadium. Bova was paired with Ouryuu while patrolling the external perimeter of the venue, upon arriving at a small park that was not far from the venue, they encountered a horde of Grim Reapers. Bova immediately wanted to attack them for insulting Issei while Ouryuu criticized his inpatients for not getting enough info on their objective. Upon confirming their objective was the Nekomata sisters, Ouryuu and Bova stepped forward as they released aura from their bodies to prepare to strike them. Eventually their side was able to defeat the Reapers. In Volume 25, Bova and his team were watching the tournament such as Diehauser defeating God-class teams, the mysterious new devils Balberith and Verrine, and the members of the Shooting Star Team who owns new Sacred Gears. After Rossweisse’s marriage interview with the Chief-God Vidar, Bova and the team began to analyze the members of Team Leisure of the Kings such as their king Typhon whose abilities is weather, The Dragon King Midgardsormr joining the team, Apollon’s light abilities is dangerous even to ultimate-class devils, and Vidar’s kicks and mystical boots puts him on par with Thor. Rias came to inform the team that they been summoned to the vip room by Ajuka Beelzebub who offered to help train them in a smartphone game called Beelzebut as their training ground. During training, Bova his mini dragon form was struggling on how the system works and received help from Ouryuu as he thanks him for letting them train in Beelzebut. Crom Cruach informed Bova environment that wouldn’t pose any problems even if he did go on a rampage, which Bova agrees in a exhausting state. As Ouryuu spoke about the two missing Longinus Innovate Clear and Telos Karma, Bova asked him if those two Sacred Gear controls the fate and it’s user would feel arrogant as God in their actions which Ouryuu agrees and it is why he calls the user the person who impersonates God. On the day of the match, Bova travels with his to Valhalla in Norse mythology at the Thor Stadium. As the match started, Bova flew together with Roygun and Grayfia and him carrying Asia and Elmenhilde on his shoulders to the floating islands of the artificial Yggdrasil. While flying to the floating island, they noticed Typhon is waiting for them so the team decided to let Bova, Roygun, and Elmenhilde take on Typhon. Bova and his two team members were overwhelmed by Typhon’s weather abilities as Bova tried to charge at him but was stopped by the downpour of rain and wind was directed at him and as Roygun used her crack on the locations of the field, Bova and Elmenhilde unleashed their attacks on Typhon but he didn’t suffer significant damage. Bova was ultimately defeated by Typhon along with Roygun and Elmenhilde in the end of their battle. Bova and his team celebrated at the Hyoudou Residence along with the rival teams for passing the preliminaries and entering the main stage of the tournament. Bova reappeared in True Volume 1, assisting Issei and the others to fight against the devils that were residing in a town that was three stations away from Kuoh Town. When some of the devils were trying to runaway from them, Bova kicked them to stop them. Like Issei and Ddraig, Bova began to feel pain when a purple-haired girl started to sing until she was stopped by Rossweisse, who cast the hypnosis on the girl. Bova would later joined Issei and the group to Nyx’s location and help fight off the devils. After Nyx’s was defeated, Bova and his team went to the Agares territory for the tournament announcing the next matches and learned they will be facing Rias and her team. In True Volume 2, Bova went to do a morning marathon with Issei, Ingvild, Ravel, and Ouryuu in order to increase their stamina. Bova became motivated after seeing Ouryuu continued his running and became determined not to lose to him. When Asia arrived to the park to give to the group tea, Bova and Ouryuu became interested about the mountain that was purchased by Ravel. In the Oppai Dragon show, Bova became the new antagonist known as the Evil Dragon General Bavo and facing off against Issei and Yuuto in the show, he was defeated until his ally Marshal Phenex came to assist him, but they were defeated by both Issei and Rias. After the show, Bova and his team, along with Team Rias, watched the rating game match between the two gods Indra and Mahabali, with Indra became the victor of the fight after striking him with his lightning. Bova and his team journeyed to their training camp in the mountain for their training and he accompanied Issei and Ouryuu on climbing a mountain, with him shrinking his body. As they climbed back down the mountain, they witness Ingvild master her water magic and her clan’s trademark ability and later ended their training after Ingvild started to feel sleepy and train at night. The next day of their training, Bova ate the most food of his breakfast and became a sparring partner for Ouryuu in the mountain and later he and his team watched the match between Sairaorg and his team against Team Shooting Star, with Sairaorg emerging as the victor after defeated Shooting Star. Bova and his team arrived at the Oppai Dragon Stadium in the Gremory territory for their upcoming match against Rias and her team, they eventually meet up with Issei’s parents, who came to watch their match and they also meet their bodyguard Mitsuya Kanzaki and watch the hostility between him and Ouryuu. When the match began, Bova and his team were transported to the artificial Hyoudou Residence as their HQ and began to discuss about their strategy and they given a simple strategy, which causes Bova to laugh as he believes that Ravel started to think about their warrior hearts. Under Ravel’s instruction, Bova and Roygun went to scout around the artificial Kuoh Town and they were ambushed by Rias in her Forbidden Invade Balor The Princess form, Yuuto and Lint, causing Bova to be easily defeated and eventually retires from the game. Bova celebrated his team’s victory at the Hyoudou Residence together with Rias and her team, and later they watched the match between Team Babel Belial and Black Satan of Darkness Dragon King, with Diehauser emerging victorious. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: As the son of the former Dragon King Tannin, Bova has inherited his father's strength. He is described as the strongest of Tannin's children, being famous for causing trouble in the Underworld by battling against powerful opponents which has earned him the nickname "Bova the Destroyer". Fire Breath: As a Dragon, Bova has the ability to breathe fire that is just as strong as his father's. Size Alteration: Like his father before him, Bova can transform into a miniature Dragon form. Flight: Like all Dragons, Bova can fly using his Dragon wings. Trivia *Bova means "brave", likely referring to his delinquent personality. **Bova's full name has three meanings: "brave howling", "brave dragon", and "brave crocodile". *Bova along with Great Red, are the only two characters (as well as the only two dragons) who have delinquent personalities. *Bova is the first character that wanted to be Issei’s subordinate, the second being Roygun Belphegor. **Eventually both Bova and Roygun become members of Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon